<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Red Sunset On the Ocean’s Horizon by Verndiaglenn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618986">The Red Sunset On the Ocean’s Horizon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verndiaglenn/pseuds/Verndiaglenn'>Verndiaglenn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Additive Color Mixing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Introspection, Other, a look into the lives of imposters!, red/blue is highly implied but just in case i just tagged it as red &amp; blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verndiaglenn/pseuds/Verndiaglenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> There is one imposter that Red has known longer than any of the others. The one they would say taught them what it means to live without fear and to trust. The one they would call their partner. </p>
</blockquote>Prequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524114"> Where the Sea Meets the Land </a>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue &amp; Red (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Additive Color Mixing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Red Sunset On the Ocean’s Horizon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imposter. Noun. Three syllables. A person who pretends to be another, typically for their own advantage. The meaning of the word imposter...does it lead to a misconception that imposters cannot truly, sincerely get along with others? When someone says the word imposter, do they think of the word friend? </p><p>Red does, actually.</p><p>Sometimes there is one, but other times there are two or three. Red prefers those missions much more, because by nature, the life of an imposter is supposed to be lonely. Everyone works to bring to life the spaceship, research facility, or space station—each one, a cog in a well-oiled machine. Imposters have no place in the machine. And so, Red takes comfort when there is another imposter or two. </p><p>Even if they barely talk to one another. Even if they’re willing to vote for Red to throw suspicion off themselves. Even if their sabotage plans interfere with Red’s own strategy.</p><p>When it’s time to vote. Red likes to look at their phones. The names of the imposters—all highlighted in red. Because, there's something nice about the fact that they aren’t alone.</p><p>Imposters are just as alive as crewmates. (Though, Red suspects that maybe only they think that’s true. They could see why. This life they all have to live is one full of lies, betrayals, and deception.) If they survive the mission, they can return to what Red assumes can be called a home. It is a quick respite, before they must return to the stars or to the earth—wherever the crewmates are working.</p><p>🔪</p><p>Red has worked with many different types of imposters before. Does this make it sound like they’ve been an imposter for a very long time? It’s a yes and a no. What’s the yes? They’ve seen dozens, maybe hundreds of crewmates. After all, there is always a need for staff in the Skeld, Polus, or Mira HQ. Replacements come very quickly because work needs to always be done and imposters are typically good with their own work. And what’s the no? In the larger scheme of things...Red has only been an imposter for maybe a month. A singular month.</p><p>In that month, Red has worked with a Lime who was good enough until they choked at the final vote, a Purple who was voted off before any tasks were even done, a Brown who was ready to vote Red off to save their own skin, and maybe a few more. The point is, Red has survived, over and over again. When the crewmates finished their tasks quickly enough, earning them the sweet taste of victory, Red usually found it easy to escape. Ready for another round. (After all, crewmates don’t have tongues that can pierce skin or a strong punch with a gun.)</p><p>There is one imposter that Red has known longer than any of the others. The one they would say taught them what it means to live without fear and to trust. The one they would call their partner. </p><p>🔪</p><p>Blue. In their first assignment in Polus, Red learns a lot of things. They’re the serious type who only says what needs to be said. Always observing. Always strategizing. Always making sure that Red had an easier time as an imposter. The last thing comes as a surprise. </p><p>Red learns from Brown that some Imposters will do anything to save their own skin. When they’re being cornered, they try to rally everyone to vote for Red. Fortunately for Red, Brown is not a convincing speaker, and so they are voted off. Some members hold feelings of apprehension towards Red, so Red ensures that they sabotage the communications to prevent an emergency meeting. Red thinks back at Brown sometimes. Did they do it because they feared death? Or did they do it because they found joy in being an imposter and never wanted it to end? Tough to say.</p><p>Back to Blue. It’s in Mira. Red follows a White into the long decontamination hallway—the one leading to the reactor room. For this game, they are “buddies.” (White’s words, not Red’s, but deep down Red enjoys being called such.)  They converse, as White knows such strange things and wishes to share it with Red. For example, horses have baby teeth that are replaced by the time a horse is about five. Together, they discover a dead body or two. And vouch for one another, as everyone screams at each other. (Except Blue, who is calm and logical.) It is a pleasant thing, which makes the betrayal all the more fun. </p><p>As soon as they enter, doors shutting behind them, oxygen is sabotaged. Still in the hallway, White prepares to turn around, but of course Red gives them no chance. In one quick motion, they end it all. Then, they vent away—left, towards the Launchpad. Other things happened, details not too important. In the end, Red and Blue leave victorious—and together. It is on their way back Red casually mentions how the timing of the oxygen sabotage was perfect. A coincidence that worked in both of their favors.</p><p>“It wasn’t a coincidence,” Blue says. “I saw you go towards the reactor room, so I sabotaged oxygen to lead everyone away temporarily.”</p><p>“Wait, really?” </p><p>“Mhm. I didn’t want anyone to find you out.”</p><p>Blue says it so, so casually. It means the world to Red to hear those words. </p><p>🔪🔪</p><p>Red learns more things about Blue. For one, they aren’t the best at casual conversations. Whenever Red tries to talk to them for more than a few minutes, they start to shrink away, not knowing what else to say. Surprisingly, Red isn’t offended. After all, Blue still listens intently in those brief moments—moments that add up. Another bonus is how funny it is to see Blue calmly tell lies in meetings but fumble when asked simple things like their favorite fruit. For the record, Red does find an answer, apples.</p><p>They learn how Blue lacks the same experience Red has.</p><p>“You’ve only been an imposter for two weeks?” Red asks, disbelief coating their voice. The two are eating lunch together at what could be called their workplace. The cafeteria’s food is decent enough.</p><p>“What made you think otherwise?” Blue didn’t turn to look their way. Rather, they remain focused on the meal in front of them. </p><p>“You’re a good imposter. You act with a lot of care and don’t make any reckless mistakes.” Red is sincere in that assessment. How Red and Blue work together, one could say they were in sync. Their teamwork brings relief to Red as they no longer have to constantly guard themself to ensure their own survival. Rather, Red could play how they wanted to play— by gaining trust, faux-friendship, and memories. It’s all carefully planned on Red’s part, bringing them the most joy they’ve ever had in a long, long while. </p><p>“You’re a good imposter, too,” Blue replies. “I’d like it if we could stay partners.”</p><p>“Will you say I’m the best partner you ever had?” Red leans in. They want to know, want the confirmation. </p><p>“There isn’t much competition.”</p><p>“So, is that a yes?”</p><p>Blue’s gaze finally meets Red. “Sure.”</p><p>Red hopes their eyes are lighting up, and if they are, for Blue to see it.  “Then, I’ll make you a promise, okay?”</p><p>Blue nodded, though with a bit of hesitation. Imposters usually make promises, not make them. </p><p>“I’ll watch over you, alright?” Red said with absolute confidence. </p><p>Blue was silent. Only some seconds pass,but it feels like an eternity. In that time, Red began to feel nerves creeping their skin. Needing something, anything to distract Red from the thoughts in their head threatening to spiral downwards, they keep on going. “And you can...you can watch my back, too! Then, the two of us will be an unstoppable team…?” Red’s curses how lame they ended that statement cracked. It was mortifying. Was this it? Did Red go too far? Did they overestimate the bond they have?</p><p>“Okay.” Just one word. </p><p>“I pour my heart out and all you can say is one word?” Red wasn’t puffing their cheeks. Not at all. They’re not hurt in the slightest.</p><p>Blue turns their head away, huffing. (That’s a first!) “I’m not good with words.”</p><p>Somehow, that’s enough for Red. They laugh. It’s loud, loud, loud, and they can’t stop. Other imposters stare at the two, who sit alone at their lunch table, but neither of them notice. Blue glares at Red, probably wondering why what they said was funny. When Red finally catches their breath, they rub the back of their head with one hand and gesture with their other. “I’m sorry, sorry. I’m not laughing to make fun of you. I’m laughing at how funny it is that the two of us are partners, you know?”</p><p>“I guess so. You remind me of crewmates, sometimes. It’s nice.” </p><p>Red feels a stutter in their heart, but ignores it. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Blue hesitates for a bit. Their face scrunches up as they think about what to say next. Red waits. </p><p>“You...live like you’re doing more than just fulfilling an objective.”</p><p>Again, Red is taken aback. The implications of the statement made Red wonder how did Blue see themselves? </p><p>“Imposters and crewmates aren’t that different,” They manage to say.</p><p>Blue smiles. If it wasn’t Red looking, no one would notice. “Yes, we are.” It is said with the same certainty as one would say the ocean is blue. Red wonders if they can change that. </p><p>“Let me make another promise with you.” Red grabs onto Blue. “One day, I’ll change your mind about something. You’ve helped me, and so I want to help you. No matter what it takes, got it?”</p><p>“If you say so.”</p><p>“You can throw as little words as you want at me. It won’t change my mind.” </p><p>Red means that with the same intensity as the stars that shined in space. This is the longest they’ve talked and it makes Red feel like they’re floating, if they are being honest.</p><p>🔪🔪</p><p>The two go on more missions. Sometimes it’s with another imposter, but usually it was just the two of them. It’s the longest partnership Red has ever had the pleasure of having, and they hope it stays that way. The life of an imposter is dangerous, and so painfully short for many. Yet, Red still feels confident that Red and Blue can make it work out. With every mission where they come back as a pair, it only strengthens this belief. Unstoppable. That’s what they are.</p><p>Even then, Red can’t help but make jokes about being ejected into the cold embrace of space, the emptiness of the sky, or the pain that is lava. </p><p>“If I ever become a ghost, I’ll be haunting you. Don’t forget that!” Red laughs as the two walk around, waiting for their next assignment. It’s a room that is identical to that of Polus, made to give imposters a chance to familiarize themselves with where they need to be. Lately, Red and Blue have been frequenting it more often. Here, in the place that resembles Polus, Red can hear the sound of snow crunching beneath their feet. In the distance, the lava pools radiate an orange and yellow light. Red is fond of Polus for this reason. Yes, the Skeld has a beautiful view of the galaxy that many other imposters enjoy, but there is something charming to Red about Polus. Blue carpets, uneven man-made paths on the purple surface, a room with a tree and bird noises. Those things bring Polus to life.</p><p>Red is sure that Blue sees it as additional training, but Red sees it as a chance to spend more time with Blue, without the weight of a mission.</p><p>“That’ll never happen,” Blue replies. When it’s just the two of them talking, Blue speaks directly. They mean every word they say—no deceptions or hidden meanings. Those are saved for crewmates. Even though it’s snowing, Red feels warmth all over. </p><p>Not knowing how to respond, Red switches the topic. It’s quite the lame move. “Are you ready for the next mission?” </p><p>Blue hums in response. </p><p>“I know we’ll do great.” Red wonders if Blue is ever sick of how often they like to mention how well they work as a team. If Blue minds, they surely would have said something about it now, right?</p><p>“Where is it this time?” </p><p>“The Skeld,” Red answers. </p><p>“I like the view of the stars from there.”</p><p>“Glad to hear you not fumble for once about things you like.” Red laughs as Blue chases them around in the snow.</p><p>🔪🔪</p><p>Maybe Red is still the only one who believes in the possibility that Imposters have a purpose greater than deception for destruction. Is it because of their experiences? Does Red only think this way because of the others they have met? Are they one of the lucky ones, or one of the unlucky ones? Red doesn’t think they’ll ever find an answer. </p><p>The life of an imposter is brief for many, and of course they are always outnumbered. So Red cannot blame those who believe that the life of an imposter is unfair, unjust.They just hope they realize that their lives, their feelings, are just as real as that of a crewmate. </p><p>When Red sees Blue’s name on their phone, in a red like their own, they’re happy. Happy to have a partner. Happy to have a friend. And Red hopes that Blue feels the same sort of happiness too. It could be now, or it could be in the future. But, from the bottom of Red’s heart, they wish for Blue to find their moment.</p><p>Until then, they are partners, now to the end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my friends really wanted me to write more of this series especially on red so... here we are! i even named the google docs i wrote this on "i hate you guys" if that's any indicator of anything (i still love them all though dont get me wrong) &lt;3</p><p>im slightly horrified with how much attention the last fic got but i still appreciate the support!! so thank you for reading all the way! i hope at the very least you get emotional over red! im a big fan of happy endings so... try not to worry too much haha!</p><p>also! please look at all the fanart my friends have made for this series!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/sylveanh/status/1307048512119549952?s=20%5D">find them here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>